


Call Your Name

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Ten years after the death of their teacher, life has settled in.  Things are normal and they are all getting settled into their lives beyond school. Ten years, and they all still remembered everything Korosensei taught them.It's been ten years, and they're supposed to meet back up at the school as they had done three years prior.Except Karma has been kidnapped, and no one can find him.  They call in the only person they can think of to save him; Nagisa who had retired as The Reaper when he graduated college.To come out of retirement would mean giving up the perfect world he had created for himself.  It would also mean sacrificing Karma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, and welcome to the fanfic! This is set about 10 years after the initial events of Assassination Classroom, so everyone (meaning the students) are all in their mid-twenties. 
> 
> As of this moment the ones tagged are the ones that are in the fic, as other characters come in I will update it.

It was rare for Karma not to answer his phone, but Nagisa did his best not to bother him.That day had been long, a field trip with a bunch of kindergarten students.Granted he did adore his students with all his heart, and really believed that he was making a difference for those youngsters in his class.Each day they seemed to surprise him with how much energy they had, and their desire to just absorb whatever he said.It did make for a few embarrassing moments when he would stumble over his words leaving the kids in fits of giggles for the rest of the week if not longer.

“Boyfriend not texting you back?”

Nagisa shot Isogai a look that was unamused.“Karma is not my boyfriend.”Or at least not that they were telling people about.Sure they had been a few dates but that meant nothing.

“Really, is that why you are staring at your phone longingly?”

“Oh shove off,” Nagisa said shoving his phone back into his pocket, bumping his shoulder into Isogai’s.“We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.All I was doing was reminding Karma that we were meeting up at 3-E today.”Had it really been ten years since he had last seen Korosensei?Since that fateful evening where they had all completed their mission.They had all made plans to meet up there, Last time they had been there was seven years ago, when they had fixed up the old school.The place meant a lot to the entire class and it did not feel right not to take care of the building.

“We’re not going to be late, if anyone is it’s going to be Tomohito, he’s got one of those games today.”The way Isogai said it, made Nagisa smile.In truth, they all were followers of Tomohito and baseball.It felt good to see their friend succeed at something he truly loved doing. “And of course there’s Kayano who is off shooting her next movie.”

Nagisa smiled a bit and nodded his head.“Yeah we spoke last night, said I’m her date to the next premiere…”In truth, he was her partner for most of those movie premieres and he did not mind.It was a night out, an excuse to dress up, and he was good at putting on a good mask of enjoyment even if he wanted to do anything else. It was a skill that he had perfected over the years.

“Race you up the mountain?” Isogai asked when they got to the base of the mountain the path more hidden now but still there. 

Nagisa grinned over at Isogai.“It wouldn’t be a fair race.”

“Nah but it’ll be like old times.” Isogai winked and then took off running through the woods, with Nagisa following him close behind. 

It was exactly like old times, running and jumping over the rocks and fallen leaves, of off the beaten trail.It was a rush that Nagisa had missed, and it did not take all that long for him to pass Isogai as he moved.There was a part of him that felt bad, Isogai had no way of knowing that Nagisa had always continued to train in agility and speed as he had under Korosensei and the other agents.This was natural to Nagisa and it was easy for him to run and dodge.

He reached the top and was breathing heavily, turning to look over his shoulder towards Isogai, a smirk on his features.“I told you it wouldn’t be a fair fight.”The smile faded though when he saw the look on Isogai’s face.His friend’s features seemed suddenly solemn, brows furrowed and eyes filled with concern.

Nagisa glanced towards the old school building, and his eyes met those of Mr. Karasuma, who had on either side of him Chiba and Rinka. They would not have been called in unless something bad had happened.None of the others were there yet.Or…had they been and were sent home?

He straightened up, glancing towards Isogai as they approached the others, a feeling of dread in his chest steadily growing stronger.

“Nagisa, Isogai,” Mr. Karasuma greeted them looking to each of them in turn.“We’re asking you all to return home.We’ve received word that one of Class 3-E’s former students was kidnapped and taken hostage.”

“Karma.”

Karasuma looked towards Nagisa, a brow raised curiously.“You are correct.We’re here because none of our attempts to find him have proved useful.What we need is someone, the best we have, to go after him.”

Isogai folded his arms over his chest. “And why would you be telling the two of us that.We gave up all that years ago. Nagisa and I are just teachers.”When no response came, Isogai looked towards Nagisa.

“I’m retired,” Nagisa said in a flat tone.“I gave that up when I started teaching kindergarten.The Reaper is no more.”

“Nagisa…?”

In reality, Nagisa had never stopped his training to become an assassin, and the only ones who knew were the three that were standing before him now, and Karma. It was during his final year at high school when he officially assumed the mantel of the Reaper, three years after the death of Korosensei.What drove him was the thought of all the cruel people in the world who got away with their crimes, and he had made sure that none of them did.His reputation grew with each successful assassination.The second that he had gotten hired to work with little kids, he had formerly retired from being an assassin.

“You’re the only one we think could find Karma, someone going by the name Reaper is the one who took him.”

That angered him, sent a trickle of the same cold fury down his spine that he would feel when he learned of a new target.

“We want you to assemble a team, Chiba and Hayami will be assigned to assist you.The others you pick are up to you. What do you say Nagisa?”

Nagisa set his jaw, his hands clenching into fists.He was between a rock and a hard place.On the one hand, he liked his job and had been satisfied when he had retired from that line of work.On the other hand…it was Karma he was talking about.

“I’ll call you with my decision…” What would Korosensei recommend?What would he do if he was in this position?The same thing that he always did, rescued them.No matter what, Korosensei always looked out for them and wanted them to do the same for each other.That was what was important.

Nagisa turned from them walking back down towards the main road.It meant giving up everything to save Karma, he’d have to become the Reaper.Severe all ties to the world that he lived in, and embrace once more the darkness.

Nagisa looked up towards the sky as it began to change as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.“Korosensei…I need your advice.What should I do?”


	2. Chapter 2

The decision had been the most difficult thing he had ever had to make, but he had turned in his notice to work, apologizing for the short notice.Yet he would not do anything to put his students at risk, even as much as his heart was breaking when he told the students, and packed up his things that day, he knew that it was the right thing to do.What he was going to be doing was not something that he had wanted to do.

But it was for Karma…

“Who do you have so far?” Nagisa glanced up from the small table in his apartment where he currently had spread out the files on his former classmates, sorting them into the possible choices for a team.His eyes met those of Isogai. 

“Besides you, Chiba and Hayami?” Nagisa asked.They had been no brainers; Chiba and Hayami were the best long range shooters in their class, and from what he could see there was not much difference now than it had been back then.They were government agents and had been two of the people who had known he was the Reaper. Isogai had been his next choice, he was good at hand to hand and close range combat of any kinds.He still seemed up to par based upon their brief spar earlier than day when Isogai had just walked into the apartment without announcing himself.

Nagisa had nearly killed him, had him pinned to the wall with a knife by his throat.Yet Isogai had not only managed to grab his wrist and twist with enough force to dislodge the knife from his grasp, he had managed to spin Nagisa around and get him up against the wall.

“I want to ask Hiroto.You and him worked well together same with Sugino but…”

But Sugino was not the type that could simple walk away from his career like Nagisa had, or Isogai who had said that he had a family emergency that was taking him outside of the country for an extended period of time.Sugino was a baseball player, a rising star in his field and as much as Nagisa would have loved to work with him again, the thought of taking him away from that was not a choice that he was willing to make.

Nagisa let his head fall forward and hit the table in front of him.What he had been asked to do was form a team of people that would work well together, had strengths and weaknesses that he could balance out, and make sure that they were willing to give up everything for him, for Karma.

His eyes landed on the book of advice that Korosensei had given to them all.“Itona.”

“Bless you.”

Nagisa shot Isogai a glare as he sat back up, reaching to grab Itona’s file.“Him.He’s an overall good fighter, good at stealth, and he’d understand the importance of working towards the goal.He may not be the best team player but he’s good.”Nagisa set Itona’s file on top of Chiba, Hayami, and Isogai’s files.His team was coming together, but he was still missing something.Some key piece to the puzzle that he could not put together no matter what he tried that day.

His eyes again moved towards the book of advice as he stood up and walked over to it.His had been differentthan the rest, the advice so tailored to him because Korosensei had realized the path that he planned to take.He lifted it up and opened the hidden compartment underneath the book, the phone popping out into his hand. 

If he couldn’t make the choice himself…he’d ask the others.

_**[Text: All]:** We have a situation, I am putting together a team,It means changing everything. Safety is not a gauruntee.If interested respond to this number, it will remain active until tomorrow evening._

“I don’t know if this will work but-“

“Nagisa, did you really become the Reaper after we left middle school?”

He should have predicted that the conversation would be happening, and he could clearly picture the face that Isogai had made when he had found out that day by their old classroom.“I was. Despite everything that we had learned for Korosensei, I knew that I would not be able to stop.I went to Mr. Karasuma he said he knew, before I had even opened my mouth.”Nagisa went to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of black coffee staring into it silently for a long moment.“I had set rules.I had to know without a doubt that the person was guilty.They had to have done something that violated all sense of human morals.It had to be someone that no one else could do.”He paused taking a sip from the cup.“And no one could know.Chiba and Hayami knew because they started to work for Mr. Karasuma.They ended up becoming the ones I worked closely with, picking out the targets, making sure they fit my requirements.When I started teaching elementary school, I quit.I wanted the name Reaper to disappear from existence.”

“And someone took the name from you?”

“They did.”Nagisa set the mug down picking up a knife from the counter, holding it in his hand before he flung it across the apartment, hitting the wall with a resounding thud.It had gone right by Isogai’s face without hitting him.“And they’re going to regret taking my name and taking someone I care for.”

“You and Karma then?”

“Karma knew from the beginning.He was the one who suggested I go to Mr. Karasuma, went with me that day and signed up alongside me.The fact that someone got the drop on him…”

“Nagisa do you love him?” Isogai moved to pull the knife from the wall walking back over to Nagisa placing it in his hand.When he got no response, Isogai smiled.“I’ll get Hiroto, he can’t say no to me.We’ll get Karma back Nagisa.They picked the wrong group of students to mess with.”


	3. Chapter 3

Karma spat blood from his mouth, opening his eyes to the darkened room, only a sliver of light coming from under the door.Damn it, how had he let them get the jump on him so badly.He tugged against the cords that bound his wrists and ankles, refusing to flinch as it cut in deeper from his constant struggling.There had to be a way to get out of the bonds.Whatever it was though, seemed to be escaping him in his desperation to get out.He rolled, attempting to get better idea of where he was, and how he was.

His fingers and toes wiggled, it didn’t appear that his limbs were broken in anyway.His chest ached, and there was blood in his mouth, a cut on the inside of his cheek being the culprit.He could see, and based on the faint noises, he could hear.The only other point of interest was the dull throbbing in his head.Regardless of how he was feeling, he had to get out.He had to get away.If he couldn’t be the one to do it though.

A smirk appeared on his features.They had messed with the wrong person…and he wasn’t referring to himself.

_“You need to go talk to Mr. Karasuma.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I know that look. You need to kill, you’re pissed.You want to do something about it.If you do your life will be over.Go talk to someone who will be able to help you.”_

Nagisa had been furious when he had done that, had slammed him against the wall and had a knife to his throat, panic in his eyes.Not that Karma had planned on telling anyone about Nagisa’s secret.It was the opposite, it was something that he had guarded with his life, as closely kept as his relationship with Nagisa was.Not because he was ashamed of him, quite the opposite, he had never been one to hide how he felt about the other, but when Nagisa had given him that look with those damn puppy eyes of his, he couldn’t say no.So they were a secret.

“Already on your way aren’t you, my Reaper?”

* * *

 

Nagisa was waiting at the old classroom, sitting in the same seat he had been in that entire year, staring up towards the blackboard where Korosensei had spent so many days trying to teach them all.He really was an incredible man, octopus, teacher.There were too many words to describe him, but nothing could quite capture just how badly Nagisa missed him in that moment.He needed him, the advice that he always seemed to have, that always fixed everything no matter the moment.

The phone he had used to text everyone had been destroyed.He had sent a second text several hours later, saying that if they wished to help to meet at their old place. It meant Classroom 3-E.No one was there yet, though he knew of at least a few people who would be without question. His eyes were distant as several people entered the room; Chiba, Hayami, Isogai and Maehara.

Huh.Isogai had been right about him being unable to refuse. Despite the fact that he looked like he was gazing off into space, his mind was working at warp speed.Itona had contacted him, said that he’d be late, but would arrive.All he had to do was be patient.

It was subtle things that he was able to pick up on as he sat there.Hiroto and Isogai were clearly closer than he had initially thought, which meant there were pros and cons to having them both on a team.It meant their work was flawless, but it also meant they could be compromised should one or the other be hurt.Chiba and Hayami were the same, but were more professional.They were also hyper vigilante, which Chiba having moved to stand right beside him the second he had walked into the old classroom.They knew something and they were not bothering to share the information, or, they were concerned about someone having followed them there, and his identity having been leaked.

“Hey, Nagisa.”That voice.Nagisa looked up to see Sugino standing there, wearing gray sweats over his baseball gear. “Got your message. Sorry I did not respond.Get enough flack from the team when I use my phone during practice.” Sugino was one of the people he had initially wanted to ask because he had worked with him in the past and knew that he was reliable and had one hell of a right hook, not to mention his overall skills were well rounded.

Behind him, entered Itona.Nagisa looked at his watch.It was thirty minutes past the time he had told people to arrive if they could.He pulled his phone from his pocket, leaving it on the desk.From within the desk, he removed another phone.“Ritsu, everyone is here.Can you pull up the file on the board?”

“Of course I can!It’s so good to see you guys!” Ritsu said cheerly appearing clearly on his phone.Where the blackboard was, the case file appeared, projected from the phone on the desk.

“Karma Akabane was kidnaped several days ago, by someone claiming to be the Reaper.We know for a fact that it could not be the Reaper because I’m standing right here and I formally retired that name.”For the assassin community, that meant he had had the name blacklisted. No one could use it.Those who did, died.

Nagisa glanced at the faces of those in the room.“The kidnappers have not sent anyone a ransom note or anything of the sort. This means one thing.”

“It means they are after you,” Itona stated leaning against the wall by the door. “The Reaper.”

“Yes.It also means that not only was my identity compromised, but some how they knew knew about my relationship with Karma.”

“You guys aren’t exactly subtle…” Isogai pointed out.“I guessed it the second we got to high school that there was something going on with the two of you.”Maehara nodded in agreement.

Nagisa gave him an unamused look.“Isogai do we need to have another discussion about this?” he asked holding up one of the knives he had concealed on his person.

“No, no.I was just commenting.It does mean you were compromised.Wouldn’t that information have been classified though?”All eyes went to Chiba and Hayami.

Hayami cleared her throat.“When an agent leaves, even an assassin, we erase all files on them from our system.No one should have been able to get access to our files. We’re having people look into the possibility.”

Nagisa nodded his head and looked back to the display.There were two photos of Karma, one of him as he was, and his photo from when he was in class 3-E. “Ritsu…run a search and see what happened to the records from our old class….”

“Yes sir!”

Nagisa folded his arms over his chest, knife still in his hand, tapping the blunt end against his side.“Look.This mission could easily disrupt all of our lives, so I understand if you wish to leave.Now is the time before I continue.”

“Nah man, we’re here.We’re gonna help however we can,” Isogai said with a grin.“Besides you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah.Karma’s one of us. Gotta help him out,” Maehara commented, Itona nodding his agreement with the statement.

“Good.Then go home.Pack a bag with whatever supplies you need.Ritsu will be sending all of you the location where we are to meet up.In the mean time, I want you all on high alert, if anyone so much as mentions Karma, I want to know about it. Understood?” They said they did, and people began to file out, eventually leaving him alone with Chiba and Hayami.

“Got shadows now do I?” Nagisa asked looking at them with a smile, raising a brow.They nodded.“Alright, then come on. I have to pack.We don’t have time to waste.”

Not when there was someone’s life on the line.


End file.
